Guardian Angels
by T-Man092192
Summary: Set after the 3rd season, Jaden and the gang meet new people. But these new people will bring entirely an entirely new storyline along with some cards. And when the gang are thrust back into the role as heroes, one of them might not come out of it.
1. New Arrivals

**Chapter One-New Arrivals**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or its characters. However, the following story and the made-up characters I do own.**

3rd person POV

Duel Academy, the remote, prestigious dueling school, where hundreds of students attend and find out their prowess in both classes and in duels. There is no substitute for Duel Academy and no school has more attending it than this school. The academy has also had its fair share of supernatural things and beings, from the terrible Shadow Riders, to the Yubel incident that plagued the school last year. But when Duel Academy thought it has seen the last of its weird stuff, boy they were far from the truth.

On the ferry, hundreds of new students were standing around, some talking to others, some doing some practice duels and some just staring out into the vast sea.

One of these people was a boy, around 18; with short nearly buzz cut dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. This duelist name was Tony Mars and he recently transferred from East Academy. As he looked across the sea, his thoughts were a jumble running around in his head.

'Can't believe my parents made me transfer to this academy, he thought. I was having so much fun at East and I never wanted to leave.' 'Something tells me this will be an interesting year at Duel Academy.'

Unbeknownst to Tony, someone was watching him from across the boat. Her name was Kaitlyn Johnson. Kaitlyn has long, flowing auburn hair that stopped at the middle of her spinal cord. She also had ice blue eyes but instead of holding coldness like many people would come to believe; her eyes held warmth and comfort and held the promise of a good friendship. At that particular moment, she gazed at the duelist.

'Hmm I wonder what's going through his mind, she wondered.' But before she could go and ask him, another female voice shouted out to her from across the distance.

"Kaitlyn, oh my god I can't believe I am seeing you." Kaitlyn turned her head to the noise and she found herself looking at her long time friend, Kristin Hart. Kristin had short blonde hair, which was usually pulled up into a bun. She had deep blue eyes and she almost looked like Kaitlyn. In fact many people would mistake them for twins, but sadly, Kaitlyn and Kristin were not twins. But the way they acted and thought was undeniably close and precise.

"Never thought I would see u on this boat Kristin, she replied calmly." "Well, I never thought you would take up dueling again, said Kristin." "Yeah…parents wanted me to do something else rather than sit on my butt." "Don't all parents want their children to do something else rather than to sit on their butts?" "You make a good point Kristin but still dueling, questioned Kaitlyn. You would think they would put me in something more strenuous like track or swimming." "Oh well, Kristin bluntly replied. Anyway I'll see ya around yeah?" "Yeah, see you around Kristin."

Kristin darted to somewhere else on the boat, leaving Kaitlyn to ponder what she could suspect from Duel Academy. Remembering what she was doing before Kristin caught her attention, she turned back to the browned haired student, to see him still staring out into the sea.

'There must be something about the sea that calms this person, she began thinking.' 'Maybe if I talk to him I can probably find something out.'

With that in mind, Kaitlyn started weaving her way through the crowd, intent on getting to this brown haired student. Coming up to him, she leaned on the railing, also now looking out across the sea/ocean (depending on what you prefer).

Finally coming out of his thoughts, Tony looked to his right and saw, what he came to believe, an angel. The woman had long auburn hair, right down to her spinal cord (I know I already described Kaitlyn but for all intent and purposes, I decided to describe her again for Tony's purposes). She also had icy blue eyes and was wearing a red blouse and dark blue jeans. Tony could also clearly see a reddish tank top underneath the blouse. He was still staring at her before he realized that she was talking.

"You know, I never liked the ocean very much, she stated. There are too many unknowns and too many things lurk in the ocean." Tony really didn't say anything. He wanted this angel to speak more, to talk/sing her voice to his ears. She continued on, "but I guess that I can understand how some people like to stare at the ocean. When there is no storm and no waves, the ocean is calm and so smoothing to look at. Finally finding his voice, Tony spoke up saying, "That's the main reason why I feel like the ocean is my home. There is no shouting, no cursing, and no bad noise of any kind. Just calm serenity."

Hearing his voice made Kaitlyn's heat beat faster and faster. He was really mature, more so than the guys whom she dated but then was broken up when the guy was not who she thought he was. He also seemed calmer and more down to earth then all those other guys.

She decided to give him a good look over. Even though she was a little taller then most girls, Kaitlyn's height being about 5'7 or 5'8, he was at least 5'10 to 5'11. She also noted he has really deep, dark brown eyes, which held both a lot of comfort but also hosted some pain. He was also really hot, in terms of body. Tony was wearing a black collar shirt and short jeans. His shirt was not long enough to cover his arms, which had really well-defined muscles.

After giving him a look, they both continued talking about miscellaneous stuff, such as their homes, their families and their interests later in life. As they continued to find topics to talk about, a loud voice blared over the system.

"We will be arriving at Duel Academy in about 10 minuets, the announcer pronounced. Please make sure to grab all belongings and keep a close on eye so no one goes overboard (yeah I know this does not happen, but hey, who knows)."

"Well looks like we have to bring this conversation to an end, Kaitlyn said." "Yeah and it was really nice to talk to you to, declared Tony." See ya around, the girl said." "Wait, I never caught your name." "My name is Kaitlyn Johnson, Kaitlyn proclaimed, yours?" "Tony, Tony Mars, Tony said, shaking hands with her. And yes, I to will be seeing you around." She waved bye, disappearing into the crowd. Tony folded his arms. "Hmm, maybe I can find someway to enjoy this year, he told himself." With that happy thought in mind, he turned his back to the crowd and continued watching the ocean.

**Please R&R. this is my first ever story and I really need to know how I did.**

**P.S. Main Characters from the GX series will appear in Chapter 2**


	2. Just Another Day

**Chapter 2-Just another day**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Yugioh GX or its characters. However, the following story and the made-up characters I do own.**

Narrator's POV

It was noon at Duel Academy. Classes had started but one lone figure was sitting at a cliff, staring out into the open sea. The student's name was Jaden Yuki, and he had spent a restless night. It had all started with a dream, a dream of impending doom and peril. As he sat there and watched the sun rise above the sea, he began to reminisce about the night before.

_Dream_

_Dark figures popped out of the ground, intent on causing mischief and mayhem. Jaden stood in their way, along with Alexis, Blair, Chazz, and Syrus. Each dark figure held out a duel disk and each activated their duel disks at the same time. Knowing there was no other option, Jaden and his friends also activated their duel disks._

"_DUEL" all of them shouted at the same time._

_**Time skip (several minutes later).**_

_The gang was in serious trouble. Alexis had only 200 life points remaining and no cards on her field. Blair was also faltering. She only had 400 life points remaining and one card facedown. Chazz was also in a jam, having only 50 life points but he was in somewhat better shape than either Alexis or Blair since he had Armed Dragon Level 10 on his field. Syrus only had 100 life points and he had only 2 cards facedown. Jaden had E-Hero Divine Neos on the field but he had only 150 life points remaining. As the gang each looked to the dark figures field, each figure had an unknown type of monster on their field, but it was strong. As the monster lifted its massive arm, the dark figures all screamed simultaneously, "SO BEGINS THE END." _

_End Dream_

The dream, Jaden had to admit, was pretty startling. It had been less than a year ever since Darkness and everything had begun to go back to normal. Or has many would expect, the normal for Duel Academy. Just resigning himself to a huge sigh, Jaden began picking himself off the grass that surrounded the cliff and began heading back to the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Jaden" someone called out to him.

Jaden turned around and nearly came face to face (like literally) with Alexis Rhodes, former Queen of Obelisk Blue. She, along with Jaden, Chazz, Blair, and Syrus, had all decided to stay at Duel Academy for a year longer. Hassleberry decided to go to the army. Mindy and Jasmine decided to travel around the world being huge fashion designers. Atticus had actually made it big as a singer and dancer (huge shocker on the dancing part). Jim and Axel decided to join together and began an expedition around the world. Jesse had retired back to America, living in the south. Last anyone heard of him, he had become a farmer (shocker there to).

"Hey Alexis replied Jaden. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nah, I couldn't concentrate" Alexis answered.

"Well since you're out here, wanna go for a short walk", Jaden asked, offering his hand to the blue goddess.

Alexis blushed, overwhelmed by Jaden's words and voice. She always had a crush on Jaden, dating back to their first year. Last year after the Tag tournament, she had wanted to confess to him about her love, but got cold feet at the last second and instead said that she was really blessed to have met him. Jaden had walked by her, acting the same as he always did, but before he had gone too far, he turned back to her and gave her his trademark smile. She smiled but inside she felt crushed and allowed one tear to escape. She had gone back to her dorm, sleepy and depressed.

Jaden always had a crush on Alexis, but he couldn't allow himself to go farther then that in fear of losing her friendship. He had started liking her after his duel with Harrington (slimy, tennis loving, trophy hugging bastard). To tell you the truth, he already knew what engaged meant, actually learning it in class (yeah he actually stayed awake in said class). Now 3 years later, his feelings for her have not changed; have never diminished, even in the face of the alternate dimension.

As both continued walking, each of their minds on the other, neither of them noticed that their hands started traveling toward the other's hand. When their hands touched each other's, Jaden and Alexis were jolted out of their thoughts and looked to see their hands intertwined. Jaden immediately pulled his hand away from Alexis. This caused Alexis to fall forward and Jaden reacted by catching her. As Jaden caught Alexis, Jaden looked into Alexis's hazel eyes and Alexis looked into Jaden's chocolate brown eyes.

"JADEN" a voice screamed at the top of its lungs.

Needless to say, this scared Jaden, so much so that he accidently dropped Alexis. Alexis hit the ground with a loud _THUD_. Jaden was shocked that he had actually dropped Alexis and he started to freak out about it.

"OMG, screamed Jaden. I AM SO SORRY ALEXIS. "I DIDN'T MEAN-I MEAN I'M SORRY.

Alexis got back up, not exactly angry about Jaden dropping her. In fact, Alexis was not angry at all. She was just really shocked that whoever could scream like that must like to yell a lot. Turning now to the stuttering, bumbling Jaden, Alexis raised one hand in a stop motion, inciting Jaden to stop talking for at least a few minutes.

"Jaden please calm down, Alexis stated in a soothing tone. I'm not angry at all."

Jaden stopped. "Your not, he asked disbelievingly?"

"Yeah, she answered. Just please be careful of the next time you drop me. I might not be so forgiving."

"Okay Sergeant Lex", Jaden said, putting up a mock salute.

Alexis smiled. The true reason why she was so easy to forgive Jaden was because her heart was still pounding from her contact with Jaden. She was also really shocked to find out that Jaden was really muscular. She had always thought that the way that Jaden ate (which by the way is pretty scary); he would be a little chubbier. Looking over Jaden, she couldn't help but give a little gasp. Jaden was wearing a black muscle shirt, which of course, showed off his upper shoulders and biceps. He had on blue jeans with red sneakers and was wearing a necklace that had the symbol of Neos on it.

Jaden started to breath normally again. After his little fiasco, he started to look at Alexis again. Long, golden locks of her hair were cascading down her face. Her choice of clothing was not conservative but also not to revealing. Her blue shirt hung very tightly around her body, with only a little cleavage showing. She was also wearing a blue skirt, which stopped at her knees along with blue shoes with white socks. Alexis also was wearing a gold bracelet on her left arm, which shined in the early morning sun.

"JADEN" the voice called again.

Turning to the voice, Jaden and Alexis were surprised to see Blair running to meet them. Blair has changed a lot in the past year. Her hair was longer, while she had grown from her small height to more of a medium height. He attire had changed too. She was currently wearing a black v-top shirt with a matching skirt (which was a little above her knees). Blair also had on red sandals and golden earrings. Finally catching up with them, Alexis and Jaden gave Blair a moment to catch her breath.

"Man I can't believe you guys can walk that fast," Blair stated. "It would have taken the entire day to catch up with you guys."

"Sorry about that Blair", Jaden said, with a hurt look starting to appear on his face. "We really didn't know you were following us till you called our names."

"Ye we're really sorry," Alexis said, but she said this in a really noticeable sarcastic tone. "So what are you following us for?"

"Just to tell you guys that the new students and transfer students are arriving today" Blair said matter-of-factly. "They should be at the docks in five minutes or less."

Jaden's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "THERE WERE NEW STUDENTS COMING TODAY?" Jaden had shouted, nearly making Alexis's ears bleed.

"Ye, they should…" Blair started. But she had stopped when she and Alexis had found out that Jaden was not next to them. Instead, he was running (put it as sprinting) down to the docks. Alexis looked at Blair and Blair was looking at Alexis. Both shrugged their shoulders.

"Typical Jaden," they both said at the same time. Then both of them also ran to the docks, intent on catching up to Jaden.

**So chapter 2 is done. What do you guys think so far? Too much talking or too little talking? Anyway, R&R and I'll get the next update as soon as I can.**

**P.S. I need another 2 OC's for this troy. I need their deck type, names, and personality.**


End file.
